User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 19 - Vestal Under Attack
Kellen: "A living virus? Vestal is a planet that relys a lot on technology. Whatever you do, keep him out." Then Kellen unexpectadley hung up. Me: "That was weird. Anyway, do you think he could have followed you? Hey! Chance Dragonoid! Where are you?" Vestal (Immortus' point of view) The building shook, which made no sense. They were in a floating building so how could there possibly be an earthquake? Kellen: "Everybody! Hold onto something! Something must be wrong with the anti-gravity settings. I'll have someone check it out!" Zero had I arrived outside the area. We saw what was going on. Zero: "What are those Bakugan?!" Me: "I don't know! I've never seen them before in my life! But they're attacking the building where our friends are!" Both of us: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Me: "Darkus Horridian!" Zero: "Darkus Razenoid!" Me: "Ability Activate! Tribal Crusher!" There were two mysterious Bakugan attacking the floating buildings. One was bird-like and Ventus. One was bull-like and Subterra. Horridian's heads fired blasts at both of them. We certainly got their attention. Zero: "Ability Activate! Web Constrict!" Razenoid grabbed the two unknown Bakugan with webbing, tossed them around and threw them to the ground. I was shocked because I thought only Drothkenoid had that ability. I don't know Zero, or Ryuji, or whoever this person is too well. Now I have to keep a close eye on him. "Ability Activate! Meteor Eclipse!" Razenoid fired blasts from the tips of his fingers. Zero didn't see it, but the two Bakugan had disappeared before his attack made a successful hit. I contected Phantom. "I'm outside the building. Get out of there you were being attacked!" Kellen used his Vestal technology to teleport Phantom, Axel, and himself outside and next to us. "What pests!" A female voice said. We looked around but there was no one in sight. "Isn't the one with the Horridian the one we came here for?" Another female voice said. I thought I heard them above us. That was a crazy thought but when I looked up, I saw them. One was wearing a green dress with wings and a black mask covering her eyes. The other's eyes were visivle, but her mouth was covered. She has blonde hair and her outfit looked like high tech armor. Horridian and Razenoid returned to ball form. Me: "Excuse me, is there something you ladies want?" Green woman: "Yes. I am Wraith and our friend Parasyte wants to see you for some reason." Blonde woman: "I am Baria. We came for you, Immortus. The rest of you are of no concern to us. We had assumed you were already in that building but I guess we were mistaken. Oh well." She pointed her fist in my direction. A blade came out of her wrist and toward my head. I jumped out of the way before it could touch me. Phantom: "If you want a brawl, you've got one!" Baria: "Five strong men against two girls like us? Doesn't seem very fair but if you insist..." Kellen: "Allow me to provide the battlefield. I just hope the floor isn't too wet." Kellen turned around and pressed buttons on his Gauntlet. The floating building spread out and an arena rose out of the lake. The bottom was a tank full of water. The middle had solid ground. The top was wide-open for sky battles. He ran to one side of it and raised his Gauntlet. "Bakugan Field Emerge!" 7 of us: "Bakugan Field Emerge!" Time had frozen. Axel, Phantom, Zero, and I stood beside Kellen. He was a natural-born leader. Baria and Wraith stood on the opposite side of the arena. Kellen: "Gate Card Set!" Me: "What are you doing? I should be the one fighting!" Kellen: "They attacked my home. It is my fight too." Baria: "Enough talking! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Subterra Hammerox!" Axel: "Sabator, he looks just like you but without all the drills!" Hammerox also had a pair of jaws on his chest. The same jaws that Drothkenoid has for a stomach. Sabator: "He's probably not as strong as me!" Baria: "Well, where is your Bakugan?!" She seemed eager to brawl. Kellen: "My beautiful Bakugan is already on the battlefield!" He snapped his fingers. An Aquos Sirenoid appeared out of the water." Baria: "You make me sick! Ability Activate! Razor Charger!" Hammerox grew metal spikes all over it's arms and legs then charged at Sirenoid. It was similar to Sabator's Brute Cam Wilder. Kellen: "Ability Activate! Vital Neptune!" Hammerox's spikes vanished. Sirenoid caused a tidal wave and dragged Hammerox into the water. "Gate Card Open! Aquos Zone!" Sirenoid started with a power level of 800Gs. She increased to 1000 due to her own Ability and 2000 due to the Gate Card. "Vital Neptune nullifies your Ability. Aquos Zone doubles that power of an Aquos Bakugan who's last Ability was successfully resolved." Hammerox reverted to ball form. Baria: "Unbelievable! I lost!" She picked up Hammerox and was ready to kill Kellen. Wraith put her hand on Baria's shoulder. "Calm down! Let me take this next one! Ventus has an advantage over Aquos anyway!" Kellen: "Well when you put it that way, it doesn't seem very fair." Phantom: "If you want to see who's the best Ventus Brawler, you come to me!" Wraith: "We'll see about that! Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Ventus Vulturion!" Phantom: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Ventus Tornado Hawktor!" (Phantom's point of view) Wraith: "Ability Activate! Exploding Atmosphere!" This bird-like Bakugan had a pair of jaws like Drothkenoid. Those jaws opened up and a green ball came out. Vulturion threw the ball in the air. It exploded and released powerful wind currents that attacked Hawktor like an array of fists. Me: "Ability Activate! Shadow Phantom Strike!" Hawktor vanished. The sphere vanished because its target was nowhere to be found. Then 10 Hawktor appeared around Vulturion and blasted a forceful gust of wind. "Ability Activate! Tornado Boomeang!" The 10 Hawktor vanished and the real one struck from underneath Vulturion with his boomerangs. Wraith: "Gate Card Open! Swallow's Nest! Ability Activate! Parasitic Featherstorm!" Vulturion regained its balance and flew up high in the sky. Hawktor grabbed his boomerangs and followed. Vulturion opened up its wings and flapped. An army of small birds came flying out and charging at Hawktor. Me: "Ability Activate! Rushing Storm!" Hawktor spun around and formed a twister around himself. The parasitic birds were blown away and Hawktor crashed into Vulturion. Vulturion opened its stomach jaws and clamped onto Hawktor. Hawktor: "Let me go!" Vulturion: "You walked, well flew, right into my trap. I have the same draining powers as Drothkenoid!" Wraith: "Give up, child. You were never any match for us." I was beginning to wonder if she was right. The two Bakugan were too close together for me to use my Battle Gear. Hawktor was completely immobilized. "I guess you don't have as strong as a bond as you thought! Finish this!" Then it hit me! Bond... "Hawktor! We must combine our powers as one!" Hawktor and I began to glow a bright green aura. I raised my hands in the air. Hawktor tried to as well, ignoring the pain. Together, we exclaimed "Mechtogan Surge!" The sky turned dark and a swirling portal formed. We had only done this once before and it was an accident. We were lucky to have gained control last time. Ventus Silent Strike had appeared. "I am Silent Strike! Mechtogan Warrior here to serve and destroy!" Me: "Save Hawktor!" SIlent Strike flew up to the two Bakugan. Vulturion tried to fire more of it's birds at Silent Strike but they crashed into its shield. SIlent Strike grabbed the two Bakugan and separated them. He let Hawktor go and threw Vulturion. Silent Strike revealed all his hidden weaponry and fired all his lasers. Vulturion reverted to ball form. Kellen: "You have been defeated. Now leave Vestal!" Wraith: "We haven't done round three yet!" A portal opened behind them. Something rushed out of there and tackled Silent Strike. It was another Mechtogan. It was Darkus, had bug eyes and a wicked smile. Only one Bakugan would have a Mechtogan like that and he came out of the portal behind it. To be continued... Category:Blog posts